Between Tyler and Me
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: <html><head></head>Ketika aku tertidur, aku memimpikan sesuatu yang begitu indah yang tidak pernah aku mimpikan sebelumnya. Darah. Kematian. Dan Neraka.</html>


**Between Tyler and Me**

Disclaimer

**Novel Fight Club © Chuck Palahniuk**

**Film Fight Club © David Fincher**

**_The Pixies - Where is my mind _**

* * *

><p>Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Aku hanya sedang menikmati malam yang terasa seperti sampah namun dapat menganjal rasa lapar di perutku. Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku bahkan pada Tuhan, bagaimana dirinya menemukan dan berbicara denganku. Padahal pada saat itu jumlah pengunjung di bar lumayan banyak. Tetapi dia malah mengambil tempat duduk tepat di hadapanku. Berbincang hal bermacam-macam padaku. Aneh.<p>

Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tidak sama sekali. Dia hanya pria asing yang tiba-tiba datang dan menawari segelas bir dan berbicara seolah-olah dia mengenal diriku cukup lama. Pria itu berusia sama sepertiku. Rambut pirang kecokelatan dipotong sesuai dengan tren saat ini dan sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang terlihat tampan. Aku saja sedikit iri dengan wajahnya. Badannya tidak besar namun terlihat gagah. Dia berkulit putih pada umumnya namun dibeberapa bagian terlihat warna kulitnya yang berbeda. Terlalu cokelat. Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia bekerja sebagai pembuat sabun dan menjajakannya pada wanita konglomerat yang menginginkan sabun yang berbeda dari lainnya.

Aku tidak terlalu mengubris perkataan dia pada waktu itu. Tapi satu yang pasti. Aku melihat kekosongan dan keberanian di saat bersamaan pada matanya. Bagiku dia terlalu asing bahkan misterius bagi hidupku.

Ah, Tyler Durden. Pria yang kini menguasai bahkan menjalankan hidupku dengan caranya sendiri. Tanpa aku sadari, aku terjatuh dalam pesonanya yang mematikan.

Aku hanya bisa menebak-nebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran Tyler, dan terkadang aku bertanya-tanya seperti apa jika aku masuk ke dalam benak Tyler dan menyelidikinya. Sesuatu yang tersusun dalam benak Tyler terkadang membuatku takut dan menyusut sekecil-kecilnya. Aku sekilas dapat melihat ke dalam benak Tyler walaupun terlihat begitu samar seperti kabut pagi yang berpendar begitu cepat. Aku melihat sesuatu hasrat yang tidak pernah terpuaskan, kemarahan yang tak pernah padam, kebencian akan dunia ini bahkan aku melihat kegelapan yang tidak pernah dapat diterangi dengan berbagai cahaya. Benak Tyler bagaikan hutan lebat yang tidak akan pernah tertembus dengan cahaya matahari. Terlalu rapat dan mengerikan.

Aku tidak pernah mencari tahu darimana Tyler berasal. Aku hanya cukup tahu bahwa pria itu mempunyai nama dan dia orang yang dapat aku andalkan. Setidaknya sampai saat ini walaupun terkadang aku seperti budaknya. Bukan temannya. Aku juga tidak berharap menjadi teman dari seorang Tyler Durden—pria asing yang kini tengah menonton acara televisi dari sofa rusak yang kami temukan di rumah tua yang sudah lama ditinggalkan.

"Tidak menarik." Tyler berbaring di sofa, mengganti saluran televisi dengan tatapan yang membosankan.

Aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan bangkit dan mengajakku pergi atau bermain dengan sesuatu di ruang bawah tanah rumah ini. Aku sudah terlalu hapal kebiasaannya yang terkadang membuatku bosan.

Tyler menghentikan mengganti saluran televisi ketika dia mendapat berita sebuah rumah yang dirampok dan bocah laki-laki dari keluarga itu diculik. Aku menatap Tyler, meminta penjelasan, mungkin. Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya memastikan bahwa itu bukan perbuatan Tyler.

"Apa?" suaranya berubah. Tidak terdengar nada bosan di sana. Seperti sudah terisi dengan sesuatu yang lain. Terdengar lebih semangat.

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada berita yang tayang di televisi. Dia tersenyum, mengerti dengan pertanyaan dan pandanganku.

"Aku hanya bermain-main sedikit. Aku bosan, kau tahu. Tidak banyak yang aku kerjakan. Bisnis sabun mandi sedang surut. Aku membutuhkan pekerjaan yang lain." jelasnya.

Aku masih butuh penjelasannya yang lain.

"Ah, tenang saja. Bocah laki-laki mereka aman. Dia tidak aku apa-apakan, kok." Tyler lanjut menjelaskannya ketika dia menatapku lagi. Dia selalu tahu segala macam eksperesi yang aku tunjukkan padanya.

Aku menghela napas, jika seperti ini maka aku yang akan membereskan segala kekacauannya.

"Tenang saja. kali ini aku yang akan membereskan kekacauannya. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam dengan anak laki-laki itu. Sampai—" dia memutuskan berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya. "—besok malam. Aku hanya ingin mereka menyadari bahwa mereka melakukan kesalahan bahwa mereka telah mengabaikan bocah itu. Setidaknya aku berusaha untuk menghilangkan keberadaan bocah itu. Bukankah kedua orang tuanya tidak peduli?" lanjutnya dengan tenang.

Aku menatap ke arah Tyler.

"Sepertinya itu pantas—" aku terdiam. "untuk mereka." lanjutku.

Tyler membalas tatapanku dengan berbinar-binar.

"Mereka memang pantas."

Perlahan-lahan aku mulai dibentuk seperti Tyler. Dan entah bagaimana, aku sedikit menyukai perubahan pada diriku.

_Apakah aku gila ?_ Aku tidak pernah menemukan jawaban atas yang aku pikirkan.

Aku melihat Tyler bangkit dari sofa rusak itu. Dia tidak mengajakku. Dia langsung menuruni tangga bawah tanah. Sepertinya dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dengan bocah itu.

Tyler memang berbeda dengan orang lain yang pernah aku temui. Dia bebas bahkan terlalu bebas. Dia tidak mudah diikat seperti udara. Dia mencintai kebebasan dan akan melakukan apapun untuk kebebasan itu sendiri. Dia adalah hitam dan aku adalah samar-samar. Aku memuja Tyler. Seperti seorang penggemar pada artis idolanya.

Pintu ruang bawah tanah kini tertutup rapat. Aku tidak melakukan apapun untuk bisa masuk ke sana. Yang dapat aku lakukan hanyalah menunggu. Tyler tidak dapat diganggu jika sudah seperti. Aku memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan badanku. Padahal seharian ini aku hanya duduk di depan komputer seperti orang idiot dan mengerjakan laporan dari atasanku yang tidak pantas dibilang sebagai atasan. Rasanya begitu lelah.

Aku berbaring di kasur kamarku dan menunggu Tyler mendatangiku setiap kali dia membutuhkanku. Setidaknya Tyler adalah orang yang menganggapku ada sebagai diriku sendiri.

* * *

><p>Pagi menjelang ketika matahari dengan seenaknya memasuki kamarku melalui celah-celah jendela yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya dengan gorden. Aku bangkit ketika aku telah berhasil menyesuaikan mataku dengan cahaya matahari. Aku merenggangkan badanku. Rasa lelah dan pegal telah tergantikan dengan rasa segar. Aku keluar dari kamar dan melihat pintu itu belum sama sekali berubah sejak aku tinggalkan tadi malam. Tyler masih di dalam, bermain atau mungkin memberikan sedikit hadiah pada bocak laki-laki yang tidak aku ketahui namanya.<p>

Aku ke dapur, membuatkan makanan untuk mengisi perutku dan Tyler. Itupun jika dia keluar dan makan bersamaku di sini. Aku memasak sesuatu yang orang-orang katakan sebagai omelet dan _pancake_. Entah kenapa, aku sangat menyukai ini bahkan Tyler memuji apapun yang aku masakan untuknya. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh. Aku senang mengetahui hal itu. Tyler selalu dapat menyanjungku hingga terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

Aku bersenandung kecil menyanyikan lagu yang sering aku dengarkan ketika aku masih bocah ingusan. Lagu yang aku senandungkan berasal dari Bee Gees yang berjudul _stayin' alive_. Senandungku berhenti ketika aku mendengar pintu bawah tanah yang terbuka. Seperti terbuka dengan rasa kesal. seperti itulah yang aku dengar.

"Apa?" tanyaku ketika dia menyembulkan dirinya di dapur. Kantung hitam tercetak di bawah matanya.

Dia tidak langsung menjawab. Dia mengambil botol air dari kulkas dan menegaknya hingga habis.

"Bocah itu ternyata sangat menyayangi kedua orangtuanya walaupun kedua orangtuanya tidak peduli. Sungguh ironis pemikiran bocah itu!" Tyler meremas botol plastik dan melemparkannya tepat ke dalam tong sampah.

"Lalu apa maumu?" hanya itu yang dapat aku tanyakan. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh dan membingungkan.

"Entahlah, aku ingin sarapan dulu. Aku akan memikirkannya." Tyler duduk di tempatnya seperti biasanya. Dia tidak banyak bicara. Sepertinya dia masih kesal dengan apa yang dia bincangkan dengan bocah itu semalam suntuk.

Dia melahap sarapan yang aku buatkan untuknya hingga habis. Saat gigitan terakhir, aku melihat dengan jelas, dia menyeringai. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ada suatu rencana di dalam benak Tyler. Aku yakin itu akan membuat siapapun bergedik ngeri. Bahkan terkadang aku terlalu takut untuk melihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Entah dengan eksperimen aneh dan gila yang sering dia tunjukkan padaku. Aku terkadang takut dan hanya satu alasannya yaitu Tyler.

Ketika aku membereskan piring-piring bekas sarapan kami. Aku mendengar suara yang memekikan telinga. Aku menghela napas dan terdiam sebentar.

"Ah, ternyata dia memang akan melakukannya." Gumamku dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat terhenti."Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan."

Aku berpikir bahwa Tyler sudah tidak dapat mengendalikan apa yang berada di dalam dirinya. Akan tetapi, aku tidak ingin menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

Aku mendengar umpatan kesal dari Tyler. Aku merasa dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya mengumpat seperti itu. Aku bergegas menghampiri Tyler. Aku melihat dia sedang menyeret bocah laki-laki atau lebih tepatnya mayat dengan lubang di dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku bersandar pada tembok dan memandangi langkah yang akan diambil Tyler selanjutnya.

"Dia membosankan. Aku kira aku bisa membujuknya untuk bermain dengan kedua orangtuanya. Ternyata dia hanya bocah tolol yang lemah." Kini mayat bocah itu sudah tergeletak di ruangan tempat aku berdiri.

Wajah Tyler penuh dengan darah. Aku mencium bau amis. Baunya seperti besi karatan yang sudah lama terkena sinar matahari. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Tyler selalu membuatku tahan akan darah. Harus aku akui, awalnya aku mual bahkan muntah hingga tidak ada yang tersisa dalam saluran pencernaanku saat Tyler menyuruhku membantunya, membersihkan darah yang baunya begitu amis. Menjijikan.

"_Jika kau mencium darah hingga seperti itu maka kau mencium darah pendosa. Kau akan mulai terbiasa."_ Itu perkataan yang Tyler katakan saat itu. Sudah lama sekali namun aku masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang. Terlalu sulit untuk melupakan pengalaman bersama Tyler. Tidak ada pengalaman yang mudah aku lupakan saat bersama Tyler. Ironis.

"Jadi? Seperti biasa atau kau ingin melakukan cara yang lain?" tanyaku. Dia selalu punya cara unik untuk menghilangkan jejak.

Dia terdiam seraya memandangi mayat bocah itu. Aku menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadaku. Tyler tersenyum. Senyum yang sepertinya sering dia tunjukkan padaku. Wajah tampannya semakin tampan.

"Aku akan membawanya ke tempat pengilingan daging nanti malam. Dan mengirimkan jantung berserta tubuh bocah ini pada kedua orangtuanya." Ujarnya senang. "Mereka pasti bahagia bahwa anaknya telah kembali pulang." Dia mengusap dahinya dengan telapak tangannya yang penuh darah. Mengkotori wajah tampan itu.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku hanya tidak ingin berurusan dengan polisi. Mereka merepotkan. Kau tahu maksudku,kan?"

Tyler mengacungkan jempolnya. "Aku mengerti. Makanya urusan itu aku serahkan padamu." Dia tersenyum. "Aku ingin istirahat dulu. Rasanya aku mati rasa. Merepotkan."

Aku menaikkan alisku. "Kau meninggalkannya begitu saja di ruangan ini?"

Tyler mengangguk.

"Meninggalkan mayat di ruangan ini?" aku mengerutkan keningku. Mengulangi pertanyaanku.

"Tenang saja. Tidak akan ada yang datang kemari. Anak buahku sedang melakukan tugas yang sedang aku berikan." Dia berlalu meninggalkanku.

Kalau seperti ini maka ini tugasku untuk menghilangkan darah yang tercecer dari mayat bocah itu. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu dengan mayat itu.

"Seperti biasanya, kau selalu saja menyuruhku untuk membereskan mayat ini sebelum kau pergi nanti malam. Kau selalu saja mempunyai cara untuk melakukan apapun yang kau mau tanpa kau menyuruhku secara langsung." Aku memandang kesal pada pintu yang berada dalam pandanganku.

Aku bangkit dan mengambil alat-alat yang dapat membantuku untuk mengerjakan tugas ini.

"Tyler sialan!" umpatku.

Aku mulai bekerja, membersihkan kekacauan Tyler.

Seperti yang sudah dia ucapkan tadi pagi. Dia benar-benar pergi ke tempat pengilingan daging. Tidak lupa menempatkan jantung bocah itu pada sebuah kotak yang sudah dihiasi pita cantik sebelum dia berangkat. Dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Tyler penuh dengan rencana matang. Mengagumkan.

"Mayat bocah itu sudah aku taruh di plastik. Kau tinggal membawanya. Plastiknya di atas kulkas." Ucapku ketika dia melihat ruangan yang tadinya tempat mayat yang dia tinggalkan sudah bersih dan tidak ada darah di sana.

Kemudian dia tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapanku.

"Kau memang yang terbaik." Tyler mengacak rambutku.

Aku segera menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepalaku. "Cepatlah kembali."

"Baik. Aku segera kembali. Kau nikmati saja tehmu."

Tyler segera membawa plastik hitam itu dengan bersiul-siul sedangkan aku menikmati secangkir teh yang aku buat dengan _pancake _berlapiskan madu. Satu gigitan _pancake _dengan madu menyentuh permukaan lidahku dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Aku akan menunggumu kembali. Dasar bajingan tengik." Aku tidak dapat menahan senyumku.

* * *

><p>Aku menunggunya seperti biasa tetapi aku sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa kantukku. Dan ketika aku membuka mataku. Aku sudah melihat matahari merangkak naik. Aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda Tyler sejak semalam. Tyler tidak pulang karena aku tahu bahwa Tyler tidak membangunkanku.<p>

Aku segera bangkit dari sofaku. Aku ke dapur, mengambil cangkir dan memanaskan air dengan panci di kompor. Aku memandang panci itu. Menunggunya hingga mendidih hingga akhirnya airnya matang, dan aku menyeduh teh. Menikmati sensasi dari rasa pahit yang menggelitik lidahku. Aku kembali duduk dengan hati-hati di kursi. Aku menyalakan televisi. Tepat saat aku menyalakan televisi, aku mendengar langkah kaki yang memasuki rumah tua ini. Aku tahu pemilik langkah itu.

Kini Tyler duduk di sampingku. Aku mengulurkan cangkir kepada Tyler. Dengan senang hati Tyler menerimanya.

"Aku rasa, kau akan mendapatkan kejutan dari berita pagi ini." Sapanya padaku dengan kalimat yang terdengar mencurigakan di pendengaranku.

"Apakah secepat itu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku menghubungi beberapa stasiun televisi tentang masalah ini. aku rasa ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik." Seringai terlihat di wajah tampannya.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke sofa. Aku mengganti saluran dan memastikan dengan apa yang Tyler ucapkan.

"Lihat!" pekikku yang terdengar seperti burung gagak.

Aku melihat seorang wartawan sedang mewawancarai keluarga bocah itu. Gambar jantung dan daging giling itu diburamkan. Semuanya kaget dengan apa yang terjadi di sana. Aku sudah mengendalikan rasa kegetku tadi. Tyler benar-benar gila.

Aku menoleh padanya. Dia tersenyum dengan apa yang diberitakan televisi. Ada sesuatu yang mengatakan bahwa dia belum puas masih ada yang kurang dengan karyanya walaupun wajahnya mengatakan dia puas. Aku kembali melihat berita yang ditayangkan dengan rasa jijik dan kagum secara bersamaan. Tyler selalu berhasil membuatku merasakan dua perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Setelah siaran berita usai, aku mengantikan ke saluran lain yang menampilkan musik video dari para penyanyi yang sedang tenar. Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Penyanyi itu terlihat terlalu kurus dengan suara yang membuat telingaku sakit.

Kami duduk tanpa suara. Sejenak, kami duduk dalam keheningan.

"Ibu dari bocah itu yang menyuruhku untuk membunuhnya." Ucapan Tyler membuat udaraku tiba-tiba terasa tercekik. Ini pembukaan yang tidak terlalu biasa untuk memecahkan keheningan. Tyler sungguh perusak suasana. Menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" pertanyaaku mungkin terdengar payah. Tetapi aku harus bertanya saat itu.

"Dia membenci bocah itu. Perempun itu adalah ibu tiri. Dia tidak menyukai ketika suaminya mencurahkan kasih sayang pada bocah laki-laki itu. Dia iri. Sungguh tamak."

Aku terdiam. Apa yang harus aku lontarkan untuk membalas pernyataan Tyler?

Keheningan kembali menguasai hingga aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya bahagia.

"Oh. Aku tidak peduli." Tyler tersenyum ketika aku mengucapkannya. "Lakukan sesukamu saja."

"Aku mendapatkan uang." Dia senang dengan respon yang aku berikan. "Aku akan menggunakan untuk mendanai proyekku. Aku menamainya dengan proyek Mayhem. Kau suka dengan namanya?"

Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk. "Terserah padamu saja. Aku mengantuk." Berlalu aku meninggalkan Tyler. "Kalaupun aku mengusulkan nama yang lain, pasti kau akan tetap menggunakan nama yang kau usulkan padaku. Bukankah begitu, Tyler?"

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, aku tahu bahwa Tyler memandangiku sambil menyeringai hingga aku masuk ke dalam kamar.

Aku berbaring di kasur, menatap langit-langit. Piringan hitam yang berkumandang dari kamarku malah membuat perasaanku gelisah. Otakku tidak mau berhenti memikirkan perkataan Tyler tadi. Dan aku malah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Tyler senang.

Aku menghela napas. Semuanya ini salah. Tyler terlalu menggengam hidupku. Aku sudah terlalu terjerat dalam tali simpul yang Tyler ikatkan padaku. Aku tidak mungkin melepaskannya karena Tyler adalah sebagian dariku.

Sebagian diriku yang gila, bebas, tak berperasaan, tak terpuaskan dan kosong. Tidak mungkin aku melepaskan Tyler begitu saja ketika dia berhasil membawaku menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Aku tidak peduli jika Tyler menguasaiku atau bahkan menggunakan fisik bahkan pikiranku untuk melakukan apapun yang menurutnya menyenangkan.

Aku terlalu menyukai Tyler namun rasa suka itu tidak dapat mematahkan apa yang ingin aku lihat dalam benak Tyler. Dia terlalu pintar untuk membukakan pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar pada sembarang orang. Aku sudah tidak peduli. Semuanya sudah terlanjur. Aku sudah terlalu basah hingga aku menyadari kalau aku tidak cukup layak untuk dikeringkan.

"Tyler Durden. Bajingan sialan." Gumamku. Menutup mataku rapat-rapat.

Ketika aku tertidur, aku memimpikan sesuatu yang begitu indah yang tidak pernah aku mimpikan sebelumnya.

Darah

Kematian

Dan Neraka

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Gak nyangka nulis fic di sini wkwkwk<strong>

**Padahal ini fandom yang super duper damai dan ternistakan dengan kehadiran fic absurd ini~**

**Gak apa-apalah yang penting sudah mencemari tempat ini *eh**


End file.
